Untouchable
by nAkAsHiMa KuMiKo
Summary: Cerita naruto dalam kehidupan biasa, di luar Konoha dan sekitarnya. Selamat membaca :


**UNTOUCHABLE**

**Author : Nakashima Kumiko**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**2010**

**My first fanfiction, especially for The Roses**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Aku cukup dikenal di desa ini. Bukan karena kepintaranku. Bukan karena keaktifanku di desa. Bukan pula karena semua ulahku. Tapi satu. Karena keunikanku.

Kata unik bagiku sama saja seperti kata aneh yang lebih halus. Mereka bilang aku unik segalanya. Saat kutanya apa yang mereka maksud unik, tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Karena itu berarti mereka tak mengenaliku.

Tapi satu hal yang mengawali title unik ada dalam kehidupanku. Itu semua karena tragedi lahirku.

Kata orang aku lahir dengan unik. Ditemukan di balik batu saat paman Yondaime pergi ke pematang sawah.

Karena tangisanku yang sangat keras Paman Yondaime mencari sumber suara itu. Tapi nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda ada bayi di sekitar situ. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Paman Yondaime aneh, adalah keberadaan peti kayu emas yang teronggok begitu saja di balik batu. Yang membuat Paman lebih aneh lagi adalah isi daripada peti itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gunungan padi yang siap dituai.

Sejenak Paman berpikir bahwa padi itu bukan haknya. Namun sisi hati Paman berkata itu adalah miliknya. Karena dialah orang yang beruntung untuk menemukannya. Peti emas itu ibarat harta rampasan perang yang menunggu tuannya untuk ditemukan. Dan Paman berpikir dialah tuan si peti emas itu.

Dengan pemikiran keduanya Paman begitu menggebu-gebu untuk mengambilnya. Awalnya ia ragu-ragu. Tapi setelah segenggam padi di tangannya dia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengakhirinya. (Buat para fans Yondaime maaf ya karakternya saya ubah jadi gini, hehe) Tak sengaja ketika Paman Yondaime sedang asik mengambil (lebih tepat merampas) padi mentah itu ia terkejut menemukan seorang bayi mungil di dalamnya. Di atas bayi itu teronggok sebilah pedang. Pedang biru silver dengan ukiran ular di ujung pegangannya. Pedang yang sangat ringan namun Paman tahu bahwa tidak sembarangan orang bisa memilikinya.

Dengan pemikiran akan segera kaya Paman segera lari berniat untuk menjual pedang itu. Tapi di saat yang sama aku menangis dengan kerasnya. Sampai-sampai Paman menghentikan langkahnya. Seperti dikomando, Paman balik kanan. Lalu melangkah perlahan dengan memegang pedang seperti posisi bendera merah putih tatkala ia akan dikibarkan. Setelah itu Paman sedikit berjongkok, meletakkan pedang itu di samping peti lalu menggendongku.

Aku tetap menangis. Paman tersenyum. Sungguh keadaan yang benar-benar kontras. Saat itu aku tak tahu alasan apa yang menyebabkan Paman tersenyum bahagia. Yang aku tahu aku menangis karena tangan Paman yang begitu dingin sangat berbeda dengan suhu yang aku terima saat aku berada di balik tumpukkan padi itu. Lebih tepatnya di bawah dekapan pedang silver itu.

Lama Paman tersenyum hingga akhirnya beliau sadar bahwa aku, masih saja mengangis. Paman mencoba meletakkanku kembali ke dalam peti emas itu. Namun tangisku belum juga mereda. Bingung, Paman kembali meletakkan semua harta rampasannya. Namun apa yang terjadi? Aku tetap saja menangis.

Di benaknya sudah tak ada cara lain lagi. Ia pun mengambil kembali pedang yang dengan sangat hormat tadi ia letakkan begitu saja.

Dalam benaknya sudah terbayang harta yang melimpah dengan hanya menukarkan sebilah pedang itu dengan uang. Hatinya bersorak gembira.

Baru aku tahu senyuman Paman ketika itu adalh hany karena uang. Ia berpikir dengan menjual pedang ia akan cukup kaya. Tapi dengan mengurusku sampai ada orang tua yang datang menjemput adalah kekayaan yang tak bernilai harganya. Karena dilihat dari pedangnya saja Paman sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku bukan anak dari orang tua ingusan yang tega membuang anaknya. Tapi Paman yakin bahwa aku adalah anak dari orang tua yang berdarah lebih dari biru. Karena itulah Paman lagi-lagi berbalik untuk menggendongku di tangan kanan dan memegang erat pedang di tangan kiri.

Saat itu aku baru berhenti menangis. Saat itu pula Paman sadar bahwa yang bisa membuatku berhenti mengangis hanyalah pedang biru silver itu.

Aku, yang hanya seorang bayi kecil yang tak bernama akhirnya dikenal dengan sebuah nama. Entah unik atau terkesan aneh. Karena namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto.

(^^)v


End file.
